


The girl in my game [One shot]

by LumineSei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A one shot i wrote in discord and was told to post it, F/M, Light Angst, Short One Shot, VERY SHORT! EVEN SHORTER THAT YAKU!, dont be mad at me about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumineSei/pseuds/LumineSei
Summary: Pov: you're a new 1st-year student in Nekoma
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 6





	The girl in my game [One shot]

**Author's Note:**

> Pov: you're a new 1st-year student in Nekoma

"really? What their name?"  
"Y/N"  
"Y/N? Hey, Kenma isn't that the name of the character you like in your game last time?"  
"Yeah... I saw them" Kenma answered with a sad look.  
"Oh yeah, that game was cool! I heard it has multiple endings!"

Kenma sadly thought to himself 'they look exactly like in the game'  
"Kenma which ending did you get?? And.. why do you have a sad expression on your face.."

"The bad ending.."

Kenma thought ' Damnit... I couldn't save her'


End file.
